Amaterasu (Remastered Edition) Vol 3: The Little Secret
by ragnarokloki444
Summary: A vengeful Motochika attacks Motonari at Itsukushima, wounding him. News of the attack reaches Mitsunari, and he finds himself in the awkward position of diplomat between the two rivals. But when Motochika reveals Motonari and Yoshitsugu's schemes, Mitsunari must decide if he should cling to his views on traitors, or keep the few friends he has. (NariNari)
1. Chapter 1

"Motonari-sama!" A soldier ran up to him. "The army is assembling at the halfway point."

"Good. I will be there shortly."

The soldier bowed and ran back the way he had come. Motonari turned and continued his circuit of the buildings stretching out on the water, with Shiranui padding beside him. He had spent a few days gathering the full force of his troops from all over Aki. Now they were converging on the road to Osaka, in preparation for the battle against the supernatural forces of the great serpent.

He was just here to make sure that his base in Itsukushima would have some defense in his absence. Checking on the small group of soldiers and archers garrisoned here, he then went around inspecting the solar mirrors.

His heart shivered with anticipation. Soon they would be back in Osaka. There was a face he wanted to see, a voice he wanted to hear.

Satisfied with the preparations, he turned to leave. Shiranui's ears pricked up and she growled as the whistling noise of something large something large flying towards them grew louder and louder.

Shiranui grabbed him and pulled him back just as a cannonball smashed into the walkway connecting their platform to the next. The force of the explosion knocked them to the ground. Debris flew everywhere and water rained down around them.

Who dared attack him here? It was not yet dawn and the poor light didn't help.

The wolf made a confused noise. Something large glided in from the sea, swelling bigger and bigger, until Motonari realized that it was a ship. Sailing up beside the platform, it blocked him off from any escape routes.

"Motonari-sama!"

Some of his soldiers rushed towards the broken walkway. The ship fired again and another cannonball crashed into the water, blowing them all away. Shiranui made a confused noise again.

"What?" he asked her. "What's bothering you?"

A familiar voice on the ship yelled orders to the crew. Cheering, men dropped out of the ship, ready to attack. His heart pounded in his chest. There was only one reason why this particular ship was attacking him.

Someone vaulted out of the ship and landed on the platform, backed by a group of riflemen.

"Weren't expecting this, were you, Mouri?"

Motonari stiffened. "Chousokabe. You have a lot of nerve. I suggest you leave now."

"Oh, I'll leave all right. After I crush you into the ground and appease all those men you murdered."

His eyes narrowed. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? I know now that you and Yoshitsugu were the ones behind the attack."

Motonari struggled to keep his face neutral. Had he already gone to Osaka? Did Mitsunari -

Motochika continued. "You almost made me turn on a friend. I bet you had a lot of fun stringing me along, didn't you? You lied to me and I believed you. It turns out that you never change. I'll do everyone a favour and destroy you before you destroy them."

Shiranui stepped in front of Motonari and snarled. _You'll go through me first._

"Sorry, Wolfie. There's no other way." Motochika raised a hand.

"Shiranui!" Motonari cried.

Grasping his armour, she pulled him down behind her. Shots rang out and she let out a high-pitched yelp, but refused to budge.

He pounded at her side as they reloaded. "Stop this! They'll kill you!"

She didn't let go, snarling around a mouthful of armour. _I won't let them do this to you! _Lifting a foreleg, she stomped it down. It was the one with the bangle on it. _If you die, Mitsunari will never forgive me!_

Mitsunari.

He grabbed her shoulder and shook it. "Don't throw your life away here! Go and tell him!"

Shiranui hesitated.

"Go. I'll think of something."

She gazed at him. _You'd better not die._ With that, she let go and ran for the water, leaping high into the air and disappearing with a splash.

"Stop that wolf!" Motochika hollered.

The riflemen fired into the water. Shiranui surfaced, yelping, before the water churned under her and she disappeared. Motonari ran to the railing and strained to find her. Another barrage of bullets rushed past him, pelting the water.

"Shiranui!" he screamed.

Pleading, he waited. But she didn't resurface.

His face contorted and he whirled around, whipping off the ringblade. "Shoot me, then!"

The men took aim. Spinning the ringblade, a barrier glowed in front of him just as they opened fire. The bullets bounced straight back, and thuds echoed across the still waters as the men fell.

"Damn you!" Motochika's eye blazed. "All right, Mouri! Let me put you down myself!"

Motonari rushed at him, teeth bared. "Come on, then! I'll kill you for what you did!"

The two clashed, anchor and ringblade drawing sparks. Motonari no longer fought with his usual grace - every strike was fuelled by fury and he lashed out, all his strength behind each hit, wanting nothing but blood.

"You know what it's like now, don't you?" Motochika hissed. "To have something you hold dear taken from you?"

"Shut up! She was innocent and had nothing to do with this! You're a beast!"

"Ha, what's that? You say your wolf was innocent? So were all those good men you killed! And you call _me_ a beast, you damn hypocrite?"

Shrieking in rage, Motonari swung at him. A puppy had just lost its mother. He would kill Motochika if it was the last thing he did.

They exchanged blows, each sometimes finding their mark. By now, Motonari's armour was ravaged from carelessness and he bled from numerous cuts. He pressed on, unrelenting, wanting nothing but Motochika's death to ease the anguish crushing him. In just one moment Shiranui had been taken from him. How would he explain this to Mitsunari? To Chibi?

He leaped back, intending to put down some traps, but Motochika read his intent, whipping the anchor at him. It gashed him deep in the waist. Crying out, he lost balance, tumbling to the ground.

Pain seared through him as he struggled to his feet. He knew now that he couldn't continue this for much longer. Motochika had the advantage of size and strength.

So this was it, then? He would just die here at the hands of this pirate?

_I can't die_, a part of him screamed. Mitsunari's image flashed through his mind. _I can't die! Not here, not now! _

Motochika lunged at him, and he pulled apart his ringblade and spun, catching the pirate in midair and sending him flying back. Then he limped over to the nearby pillar where a solar mirror sat. Dawn was just breaking and the mirror could not be activated yet. But he had an idea. He grasped the mirror's controls, adjusting its position until it pointed at the ship.

Then he hurled the ringblade skywards, and light glowed in its center as he focused energy into it.

"Chousokabe!" he shouted. "Take one step closer and you won't have a crew or a ship left!"

"You…!" Motochika's eye flashed. "You'll hit your own buildings! Your own men!"

Motonari returned a cold gaze of his own. "Do you think that matters to me?"

"You monster!"

"Pull your men back and get out. Then no one dies." He bit back the pain that the strain was causing him. "Do it quick. There's a limit to my concentration and I may let it fire."

"You'll just roast us after we're on the ship and I take my eyes off you. Do you think I'll fall for that?"

"Hmph. Without sunlight, it won't reach far enough to hit you. If the sun comes up, however, that will be a different story." Motonari jerked his head. "Get out!"

They stared hard at each other until finally Motochika spit onto the floor.

"You've done it this time, you bastard. I'll come for you again, and you won't get away from me."

_There won't be a next time_, Motonari thought bitterly. _Not only do you have to deal with me, but you also have to deal with the full wrath of the Mouri and the Dark King._

Motochika yelled at his crew and they piled back onto the ship. He stayed nearby, just in case Motonari decided to try anything, but the latter kept his word.

As he watched the ship pull out and retreated, he realized that there was nothing stopping Motochika from firing a cannonball in his direction. It didn't come, but that had been a foolish mistake on his part. He was lucky that Motochika wanted to throttle the life from him personally. When the ship was just a speck on the horizon, Motonari stumbled against the pillar. His ringblade dropped from the sky, clattering against the ground.

He pressed a hand against the gash in his waist. Blood seeped out between his fingers and he sunk to the ground, trembling. It was becoming difficult to breathe.

_I can't die_, he repeated to himself. _I can't die here…_

_Mitsunari, I just want to see you again…_

The last of the strength ebbed from his body. He crumpled. Unable to keep his eyes open anymore, he let them close and the darkness swallowed him.

#

"Mitsunari? Are you listening to me?"

Mitsunari blinked.

Yoshitsugu sighed from where he floated at the other end of the large table in the map room. "Really, Mitsunari. You've been distracted these past few days, and you've been behaving strangely this morning."

"I didn't sleep well," Mitsunari said shortly. "And…I can't help feeling like there's something wrong. I wish I knew where, and what. I just know that there is danger."

"Ah, is this your intuition again?"

"I've told you before, it has never failed me."

His heart stirred again, compelling him to take his horse and ride straight to Itsukushima. He didn't know if it was because he yearned to see Motonari, or if it was related to his disturbed mood.

A soldier stumbled into the room. "Mitsunari-sama! It's your wolf! It's outside and we think it's begging to see you!"

_Shiranui? But wasn't she with…_

Itsukushima. Of course. It all made sense now. Mitsunari streaked out the door and to the courtyard, ignoring his complaining right leg which was still stitched.

Shiranui greeted him with a whine, and his eyes widened. Blood stained her fur in patches. It looked like gunshot wounds.

"Shiranui, what…" He swallowed. "What happened?

She grabbed his hand in her teeth, tugging and whining. His heart thudded in his chest. Something had happened in Itsukushima.

Motonari.

He cursed inwardly. A normal horse wouldn't get there fast enough - he could ride the youkai horse, but that came with its own risks, even if he was its master.

Making an exasperated noise, she grabbed him and with amazing strength, tossed him onto her back. He snatched a handful of her fur just before she took off at full speed, blazing out the courtyard and in the direction of the port. The jolting was horrific, even worse than on a horse, but they moved so fast that his eyes teared.

She veered off once they were close to shore, running uphill. They were heading straight towards a cliff.

He yanked her fur. "Shiranui, stop -"

They were airborne. He clung to her for dear life as they dropped down towards the water below. The waves stirred and shifted, forming a whirlpool under them.

Water filled his ears and eyes. The whirlpool spun them around and around, nearly making him sick. Squeezing his eyes shut, he hoped Shiranui knew what she was doing.

Their momentum reversed, the whirlpool spit them out, and they landed in the water with a splash. Grey clouds stretched across the sky and rain pelted them. Shiranui blew water from her nose and swam. Mitsunari wiped his eyes and when he looked up, the red arches of Itsukushima welcomed them.

"You -" he spluttered. "What the hell did you do? This is impossible!"

Shiranui didn't answer, her eyes focused straight ahead.

Just a few days ago, Mitsunari had been here at the base. Now, one side of the network of buildings was destroyed. From the damage, it looked like cannons had been involved. As Shiranui kept swimming, they passed by some corpses floating in the water, all of them from Motonari's forces. The survivors ran about helping the wounded.

He forced himself to scan the bodies, hoping, praying, that he wouldn't see a particular green helmet among them.

Shiranui swam for an isolated platform. The walkway connecting it to the main hub had been destroyed, along with a large chunk of the neighbouring platform. They reached the platform and the wolf climbed up. Mitsunari slid off her.

She made a whining noise. _Motonari has to be here somewhere._

"Motonari!" he bellowed. "Answer me! Motonari!"

Shiranui put her nose to the floor and sniffed around. With a yelp, she ran over to a pillar, one with a solar mirror perched on top. Mitsunari followed and halted when he saw a familiar green shape on the floor.

Motonari lay there, his eyes closed. His armour had been wrecked by something large and sharp, and he was covered in blood. He wasn't moving, even though the rain continued to soak through his clothing.

Mitsunari stood there, frozen. His katana slipped from his grasp, his whole body shaking from resurfacing memories. That day. It was just like that day, with the rain and thunder.

"Motonari!" he screamed, falling to his knees beside him. He pulled the strategist into his arms, patting his cheek. It felt so cold. "Wake up! Please, just wake up!"

Motonari didn't react. Lowering his head and pressing his cheek against the strategist's nose, a warm puff of air touched his skin and he drew back, relieved. Shiranui whimpered beside him and padded away.

He had to get help. Just how long had Motonari been lying there in the cold, bleeding? Mitsunari would swim across the broken walkway if need be. When he turned around, the walkway was brand-new, as if the damage never happened. Shiranui glanced up at him with a grunt.

He shot her a sideways look before he hurried across. With Shiranui, such odd happenings were nothing new. Motonari's soldiers greeted him and took their leader's body, doing their best to bind up the more serious injuries. Still trembling from shock, Mitsunari watched, and his hand curled into a fist at the sight of the terrible gash carved into Motonari's waist.

The soldiers informed him that the rest of Motonari's forces had gathered on the road to Osaka to await their leader. They were just here to defend the base, and suggested that Mitsunari head to the road to send the soldiers on their way. Then they hurried to fetch a carriage to transport their leader. Mitsunari rode beside the carriage on a spare horse, and Shiranui kept pace with them, carrying the ringblade.

They met up with the soldiers and Mitsunari informed them of what had happened. One troop offered to go back to help and fortify the area, and Mitsunari let them go, hoping that Motonari would forgive him. They continued on to Osaka without stopping.

#

Once settled back in the castle, Mitsunari didn't leave Motonari's side. He sat there beside him in the guest room, waiting for him to wake up. Shiranui lay at the other end of the room, sporting a few bandages of her own and napping. Chibi stayed by her, worried.

Reaching out, he took Motonari's limp hand and squeezed it, searching for a reaction. Nothing.

He kept his vigil late into the night, refusing to sleep even when he started nodding off. Chibi padded over to him and put a paw on his leg, making a noise.

"Let me know if he wakes up," he mumbled, stretching out beside Motonari and shutting his eyes.

He didn't know if he slept at all. It felt like a few moments later when Chibi jumped up and down on his back. Someone was coughing weakly and he sat up. Motonari still lay there with his eyes closed, but he had shifted position.

"Motonari," he called, grasping his hand. "Are you awake?"

Opening his glazed eyes, the strategist blinked a few times and before staring at him in disbelief. "…Mitsunari?" His voice was weak.

"I'm here."

"Dreaming. I must be dreaming…" Motonari shut his eyes.

"You're at the castle. All your forces are here." The swordsman squeezed his hand. "Motonari, don't sleep yet. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not sleeping. Just tired." Motonari remained silent. Then his eyes flew open and he tried to sit up. "No…no, not Shiranui…Shiranui!" He hissed in pain as he jarred his injuries.

Reaching out, Mitsunari kept him down with a hand. "Don't move. You're badly hurt."

Tears welled up in Motonari's eyes. "Mitsunari…I'm so sorry…Shiranui, she…"

"She's all right," he said, touching the strategist's cheek. "Look, she's over there."

Motonari turned his head and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her. Then he clutched Mitsunari's hand. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I thought I'd lost you."

With a weak smile, the strategist shut his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Mitsunari asked.

"Tired. Want to sleep."

He ground his teeth. He didn't want to wait, but Motonari needed to rest. "Sleep then. I'm right here."

He settled down beside Motonari, who relaxed and fell asleep in moments. But anger pounded through his veins. He wanted to know who had done this. Motonari needed only to speak the name and he would go unleash his fury on the perpetrator, killing everyone in the way. He wanted to feel his katana bite through the flesh of a neck, to bring the head back as proof of revenge.

It was a while before he was calm enough to close his eyes, but even then the thoughts of bloodshed followed him into his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Motonari was stronger. Mitsunari bustled about tending to him, while the strategist stayed down for now, not wanting to upset his injuries. Shiranui and Chibi touched their noses to his cheek by way of greeting.

"I'm sorry," he said, grasping Shiranui's paw. "It's my fault that you're hurt."

Making a comforting noise, she shook her head.

Chibi ran over to the armour stand and barked. When Motonari saw the remains of his armour, he grimaced. "There's no way I can salvage that. I'm going to need a new set."

"We can deal with that later," Mitsunari said.

The strategist stretched his arms out, and Mitsunari lowered himself down to let Motonari wrap his arms around him.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again, Mitsunari."

"You'll be all right now. I'm here, and I won't let any more harm come to you." He drew away. "What happened over there?"

A brief flicker of uncertainty crossed Motonari's face, before it vanished and he turned his head away.

"Motonari? Why won't you answer? Who did this to you? Tell me!" He grasped the strategist's shoulder. "Speak his name and I will make him suffer tenfold! I'll bring his head back for you!"

"Chousokabe," Motonari said at last.

Mitsunari stared at him, his anger draining away. Motochika? But why? He knew that the two were long-time rivals but right now they were on the same side. They had no time for infighting and they both knew that. And mere days ago they had all cooperated. How could this be happening?

"I don't understand," Mitsunari said, letting go. "Why did he suddenly decide to attack you?"

Motonari, again, didn't answer.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Keeping his eyes on that face, he tried to read him.

"Stop it. Just stop it."

"I can't confront Motochika if I don't know what happened."

"You don't need to know!" Motonari snapped, and he drew back. "Stop asking such pointless questions!"

There was something the strategist didn't want to tell him. Didn't want him to know.

"Motonari," Mitsunari said in a low voice, "if you value my trust, you will tell me exactly what happened. And don't you dare lie to me."

Claws clicking across the floor, Shiranui padded up to them and nudged Motonari's shoulder with a paw. He looked at her, then back to Mitsunari. Pain filled his eyes.

"It was because of what happened so long ago at Shikoku. I ordered an attack in his absence and had Ieyasu's standard planted there. After Chousokabe returned I wrote him a letter. He went to see me and I advised him to ally himself with you, so he could have his revenge against Ieyasu. Yoshitsugu helped me keep him in line." Motonari swallowed. "I kept this a secret. Except Chousokabe found out, somehow, and now he wants to kill me for what I did."

As the words sunk through his skull, Mitsunari could only sit there, his face blank. A part of him couldn't believe what he was hearing. To think that so many innocuous events were actually the result of the schemes between two people…

"I never wanted to tell you this." Motonari's voice trembled. "But I have no choice now."

"You and Yoshitsugu really played me for a fool, didn't you?"

Motonari grasped his arm. "Please. That was in the past. I wouldn't betray you, ever."

"I only have your word for it." Mitsunari pulled his arm away. "How do I know that there isn't anything else going on in that head of yours?"

"Don't do this to me, Mitsunari!"

He stood. "I can't accept this. I need to be alone."

Turning, he left without a backwards glance.

#

Mitsunari shut himself in his room and paced around, trying to ease the tightness in his chest. He'd suspected before that Motonari and Yoshitsugu had been up to something, but he didn't know what. And now that he did, it was almost too much for him. But it was Motochika who received the full brunt of the schemes. He had been manipulated so much.

It seemed that all Mitsunari did was surround himself with people he couldn't trust. But he wasn't like Motonari. He couldn't walk a path alone.

Crossing over to the shelf, his gaze wandered over the trinkets there, mementos from happier times when all had been well and his only duty was to serve.

"What should I do?" he murmured.

They, of course, offered no answer. The charm that Motonari had given him, just days ago at Itsukushima, glinted in the light. He picked it up, letting it lie on his palm.

He tried to think of recent occasions where Motonari had taken advantage of him, but there were none. And that time at the collapsing island, Motonari refused to abandon him to his fate, choosing to stay and die with him instead. It was a tremendous sacrifice, and Motonari had felt strongly enough towards him to do it.

And he remembered the nights they had spent together. Could those have been fake too?

_No, they couldn't be. They couldn't possibly be. _He crushed those thoughts.

It was like there were two of Motonari, each vastly different from the other. He just couldn't believe that they were one person.

Leaving the room, he went to find Yoshitsugu.

"Well, Mitsunari?" Yoshitsugu asked. "Have you found out what happened?"

Mitsunari looked directly into his eyes and picked his words carefully. "Chousokabe was the one who attacked him. I'm going to go see him. Get a ship prepared for tomorrow."

"This is preposterous. Has that pirate gone mad?"

"Will you come with me?" Mitsunari asked innocently.

"Of course. But I do worry about something happening in our absence."

"We won't be gone for long. Besides, Shiranui is here."

Yoshitsugu glanced at him. "I'm not certain that a wolf knows best if an attack occurs. But very well, if that's what you want."

Mitsunari gave a curt nod and left. He would deal with Yoshitsugu in due time, when he had given it some thought. For now, he returned to Motonari's room, trying not to creak the floorboards. Just as he was about to slide open the door, a strange noise seeped out from within. He leaned closer. The sound was sobbing.

Teasing the door open, he peered through the gap. Motonari sat there, his arms wrapped around himself, weeping. Shiranui and Chibi nudged him with their noses in an attempt to comfort him.

"He'll decide that I'm not worthy of his trust," he cried. "And then he'll…I'll lose him…"

Shiranui whimpered and rested her head on his shoulder. Clinging to her, his crying grew bitter. Chibi whined loudly, patting his hand with a paw, ears drooping.

"I never wanted this! After so long I thought I'd never be alone again, and things would be all right, but…" He shuddered violently. "Damn you, Chousokabe! You've taken everything from me! Damn you…!" The rest descended into sobbing.

Mitsunari wanted to throw open the door and rush inside, to press Motonari against himself. It hurt him to see the strategist like this.

_Don't cry anymore_, he wanted to say. _I don't want to see you so unhappy._

But he couldn't bring himself to move. At last, he turned away and left, pained. He would come back later.

#

That night, Mitsunari returned to the guest room, slipping inside. The wolves greeted him and he nodded back. Motonari glanced at him, surprised, his eyes red from crying. Walking over to him, the swordsman sat down, silent.

Motonari spoke. "Do you hate me? Do you still…" The words lodged in his throat and tears filled his eyes.

Leaning forward, Mitsunari drew him close. The wolves made relieved noises.

Motonari clung to him, pressing his head against his chest. "I thought you weren't going to speak to me again."

"I don't hate you. I just can't accept that part of you." Mitsunari reached out and rubbed at a runaway tear. "Stop crying. It hurts me."

Motonari exhaled and shut his eyes.

"Have you stepped on anyone else's toes?" Mitsunari asked. "I might as well know."

A hand slapped his chest. "It's not funny!"

"I'm going to Shikoku tomorrow." His voice grew louder. "Motochika hurt you and Shiranui. No one will get away with that. No one!"

"You would jump to my defense so quickly?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Mitsunari gazed into the strategist's eyes. "You were not the same person then. I...I think it is wrong to hold your past against you."

Motonari stared at him, then looked away, choked. Shiranui padded up to him and placed a paw on his hand, wagging her tail. _He's right. _

"How are your injuries?" Mitsunari asked.

"Not much better." Motonari lay down again. "I need to sleep. I'm still so tired…"

Mitsunari kissed his cheek, then settled down beside him.

Huddling against his warmth, the strategist relaxed. "Thank you."

#

Something blunt jammed into Mitsunari's ribs, jostling him awake. The offending object was Motonari's elbow. Shifting over, he was about to put his head down again when Motonari groaned, sounding rather ill. His eyelids twitched and his limbs shifted around in restless sleep.

Mitsunari grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Motonari? Wake up."

At the other end of the room, Shiranui's ear flicked in their direction and she lifted her head, yawning. Chibi stirred beside her and buried its face back into her body.

Motonari's eyes opened and he blinked a few times before shutting them again. "Hot…it's so hot…"

Pressing a hand against the strategist's forehead, the skin burned under Mitsunari's fingers. "You have a fever." It must have been from lying out there in the rain.

Jumping to her feet, Shiranui loped out the door. Chibi hurried over to Motonari and pressed its nose against his forehead. It drew back, whimpering.

Shiranui returned with a bucket of water and some strips of cloth. Large chunks of ice floated in the bucket. Mitsunari knew better than to ask where she had obtained the ice and soaked one of the cloth strips, laying it across Motonari's forehead. The latter sighed as the cold soothed him.

The swordsman continued to stay up, replacing the cloth as necessary, while Motonari slept fitfully. When Mitsunari was too tired to stay awake anymore, Shiranui took over. In the morning, he got up early and went to fetch some medicine. Fortunately, the fever wasn't as bad as last night.

Returning with a bowl of medicine, he helped his partner sit up, offering it to him. Motonari drank the bitter liquid gladly and lay down again.

Mitsunari clutched his hand. "I want to stay, but I have to leave now."

Opening his eyes and offering a weak smile, Motonari squeezed back. "Take care of yourself."

He stood up. "Shiranui, Chibi, I'm leaving him in your care."

Shiranui bobbed her head, but Chibi ran up to him and pawed at his leg, whining in protest.

"You want to come with me? No. It's dangerous. Look after Motonari for me instead."

It hung its head and whimpered. Unable to resist, he knelt down to rub its head. "There won't be any evil spirits where I'm going."

He glanced over his shoulder at Motonari one more time before he left. Returning to his own room to don his armour, he hurried down to the courtyard, katana in hand. He was late.

Along with an entourage of soldiers, Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu traveled to the port and boarded a warship. In case aggression sparked up between theirs and Motochika's forces, they could still defend themselves. Though Mitsunari didn't intend to attack them, precautions were necessary.

As the shore receded behind them, Mitsunari looked out over the water and thought of Motonari, still sick and weak back in the castle. Would he really be all right? What if his condition worsened while he was away?

Yoshitsugu floated behind him. "Mitsunari."

"What is it?"

"Remember that we still have several battles to fight. I would advise against doing anything rash. No matter what Chousokabe has done, we still need his strength."

"Do I look like I'll murder all his men?" Mitsunari snapped.

"I would believe so, from the way you're scowling."

"I'm not in the mood for your smart remarks."

"Of course. My apologies."

Mitsunari glanced at him. It was a good time to investigate. "Why do you think Chousokabe would do this all of a sudden?"

"Why indeed?" Yoshitsugu paused and Mitsunari tried not to look too expectant. "It may be that Motonari did something behind his back and he found out about it. We won't know until we ask him. But infighting is silly at a time like this."

That wasn't too far from the truth. Yoshitsugu, of course, would not readily admit to being involved. Mitsunari would wait to ask that question.

"Why do you ask, Mitsunari?"

"I…" He fumbled for an excuse. "I'm confused. That's all. If what you say turns out to be true, I'm not certain what to do. We need them both, don't we?"

"Remedying that will be simple. Have them agree to put their squabble aside until our business is done. This is their affair, of course. It's not our place to meddle."

Mitsunari just nodded.

"Are you concerned about Motonari?"

He wished Yoshitsugu would stop catching him off guard. "Well, he _was_ attacked. And I want to hear what Chousokabe has to say for himself."

"Fair enough. But don't forget that Motonari is a sly creature."

"Yes, I'm well aware."

Yoshitsugu seemed satisfied and Mitsunari turned back towards the sea, his shoulders stiff. He didn't know how long he could keep this up without giving himself away. Motonari had called him a terrible liar and he was right. Deception was such a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

When they sailed into port, Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu were the only ones to disembark. Already, some of Motochika's men gathered nearby, nervous about seeing the warship. Mitsunari let Yoshitsugu do the talking, and some of the men hurried ahead to inform their captain, while the others led them towards the base.

Motochika greeted them in the courtyard. When he saw the pirate sauntering towards them, Mitsunari's grip tightened around his katana. The anchor gleamed in the light. Motonari's arms were bandaged up to the wrists because of that weapon.

"I wasn't expecting you two," Motochika said. "What brought you all the way over here?"

Struggling to keep the surge of anger pressed down in his chest, the swordsman didn't answer just yet. Control. He had to keep himself under control. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to keep a clear mind when it came to Yoshitsugu.

"What brought us here?" He failed to keep his voice calm. "You attacked Motonari and you act like nothing happened?"

"I must agree, it's rather distressing," Yoshitsugu added. "Motonari is our comrade and we need his strength as well as yours. This is the wrong time to be attacking an ally."

"Ally?" Motochika spat on the ground. "He was manipulating me all this time. Waiting for the perfect moment to sink a knife into my back. Just like you, Ootani, and what you'll eventually do to Ishida."

Mitsunari widened his eyes as much as he could. "What do you mean?" He turned to Yoshitsugu. "What is he talking about?"

"Lies," Yoshitsugu said. "Don't listen to him."

"Ishida." Motochika's eye narrowed. "Ootani isn't worthy of your trust. I joined you because Mouri attacked Shikoku while I was gone and tricked me into thinking that Ieyasu did it. And Ootani was in on the whole thing as well."

"You have no proof that I was involved," Yoshitsugu said. "Mitsunari, please. Will you take my word or the word of a pirate?"

Mitsunari glanced between the two of them before he spoke. "Yoshitsugu. Can you look me in the eye and swear that you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

Heaving a sigh, he shook his head, gesturing with his katana. "Get out of my sight."

Now it was Yoshitsugu's turn to look bewildered. "Mitsunari? What are you saying?"

"It pains me that you could lie to me so easily. It makes me sick. Get out."

"Wait -" Yoshitsugu realized what was going on. "You knew? But how?"

Mitsunari met his gaze. "Motonari told me everything yesterday. I know you were involved. I've tested your loyalty and you failed. Disappointed is too weak a word. Now get out. I'll deal with you later."

Yoshitsugu looked at him and he couldn't read the expression in those eyes. Then, without another word, Yoshitsugu turned and floated away back towards the docks. Motochika stood there surprised, watching the whole exchange.

Focusing on the pirate, the swordsman's eyes narrowed. Now to deal with him.

"Well that's unexpected," Motochika remarked. "How exactly did you get Mouri to tell you the truth?"

"I didn't do anything," Mitsunari took a step towards him. "He told me because I asked."

Motochika saw how he was looking at him and tensed.

"I'm not finished with you, Chousokabe. Not only did you hurt him, you also hurt Shiranui. I cannot forgive that." Mitsunari drew his katana.

"Ishida, what's wrong with you? Why are you taking that bastard's side?"

"I'll punish you!" Hurling himself at the pirate, the prongs of his katana met with the anchor in a spray of sparks.

"I don't understand!" Motochika cried as they strained against each other's weapons. "You know what Mouri did and yet you want to get revenge on his behalf? What else did he say to you? Why are you doing this?"

"It doesn't concern you!"

Motochika shoved hard and Mitsunari flashed away out of reach.

"Guess I have no choice, then." Motochika whirled the anchor.

The anchor launched out and swung at Mitsunari, catching his right leg in the scoop between its crown and one of the arms. It retracted and Mitsunari shrieked as the anchor jerked him into the air. He slammed into the ground and scrambled to his feet, but not before Motochika smashed the butt of his weapon into the side of his head.

Sparks flared behind Mitsunari's eyes and he collapsed.

"Sorry, Ishida."

He struggled tried to get up, but his vision hazed out.

#

Mitsunari woke to a terrible pain in the side of his head, and a dull ache in his injured leg. Wincing, he hauled himself into a sitting position. Chains rattled and he looked down. His wrists and ankles were shackled, but still allowed him some limited movement.

Motochika had put him in some kind of storeroom. Grinding his teeth, he managed to get up, the chains making it difficult. As he looked for a way out, he cursed himself for being so careless during the fight. His leg stung with pain and he hoped the stitches hadn't burst.

The door was not an option, since there would be guards. There was a tiny barred space at ground level allowing fresh air and sunlight to seep through. Mitsunari shoved a few crates around and climbed up to get a better look, but there was no way he could fit through. His only choice was to wait until Motochika fetched him. Which was fine - he wasn't finished with the pirate yet anyway.

He was about to climb back down when he something sparkled outside. Outside the grate was a large spherical object hovering a few inches off the ground. His heart jumped. It was one of Yoshitsugu's beads. Had Yoshitsugu found him and put the bead there to see what was going on and decide when to make his move?

Sitting down on one of the crates, he waited. He hadn't expected Yoshitsugu to be worried about him, especially not after their confrontation. And now Mitsunari doubted his own judgment. Perhaps Yoshitsugu had lied for other reasons…

No. He couldn't trust him again, not yet. Sighing, he wished Motonari were here. Always wise, he would know what to think, how to deal with Yoshitsugu.

_Everything Yoshitsugu does is for your sake_, Motonari told him before. But if that were true, Yoshitsugu would have no reason to lie, would he?

The bolt slid back on the other side of the door, and a small group of Motochika's men entered the storeroom.

"Aniki said we were to bring you to him," one said.

Mitsunari stood and they shrunk away from his withering gaze as he limped towards the doorway. Even while injured and in shackles he was still the Dark King. "Be quick about it, then!"

The guards fell in around him, weapons at the ready in case he decided to try anything. Walking was difficult with the shackles - he was forced to shuffle and his injured leg only made it worse. Hands clenching, murderous thoughts filled his mind. He would punish Motochika for making him endure such humiliation.

While moving up a set of stairs, Mitsunari tripped and fell, his injured leg taking most of the shock. On the stairs, trying to get up again was even more difficult. One of the guards made the poor decision of prodding him in the back.

Mitsunari snapped. Bellowing in rage, he surged to his feet, a dark aura wrapping around his body, his eyes glowing with red light. He spun around and lashed out so hard that the chain connecting the shackles on his wrists snapped apart. Fortunately, the guard had already tumbled into a cowering heap at the bottom of the stairs and his life was spared.

He launched himself at the other guards, clawing at them, and they ran for their lives, hollering for backup. As he broke into a run, the chain connecting his ankles shattered.

"CHOUSOKABE!" he roared, tearing through the corridors and storming towards the top floor.

He plowed through several groups of men who got in the way, sending them flying with his speed. Whenever he tried to turn corner, he kept smashing into walls and was forced to slow down.

Motochika, having heard the racket, intercepted him before he got any further. Mitsunari screeched to a halt and the aura disappeared, but not his rage.

"You filthy pirate!" he shrieked. "You have a lot of nerve treating me like a criminal!"

"I was hoping you'd have a cooler head when you woke up," Motochika said dryly. "And I didn't want you being a danger to my men. Guess I underestimated just how strong you are when you're angry."

Mitsunari noticed Motochika holding the katana in his other hand. "Get your hands off - give that back!"

"With you like that? I haven't got a death wish."

Sucking in a deep breath, some of his anger subsided. He reminded himself that he hadn't come here to kill Motochika or even fight with him. Motonari was depending on him to be the diplomat.

He held out a hand. "Give it back."

Motochika glanced at him. "Am I going to regret this?"

"No." Mitsunari resisted the urge to scowl. "I'm only angry because I woke up as a common prisoner. But I have no intent of hurting anyone."

Motochika tossed the katana at him and he caught it, glad to feel its weight in his hand again.

"If you're calm," Motochika said, "shall we continue? I don't want to hurt you. I'll let you go and you can deal with Ootani as you please, but as for Mouri, you ought to hand him over to me. I'll teach him a thing or two and he won't ever bother you again."

"No!" Mitsunari snapped, and the other man drew back in surprise. "Why are you so insistent on punishing him? I won't let you lay one finger on him!"

"I don't understand this at all! Why are you so protective of him? This isn't like you!"

"That's…" Mitsunari paused. There was no way he was telling Motochika of their relationship. "That's none of your concern."

"It is now. Listen, Ishida. I know you're a good lad and I'd hate to see you become nothing but a puppet. You know Mouri isn't trustworthy."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you? Make you a promise you couldn't resist?" Motochika seemed concerned. "He can't hear you now. If you tell me what he did to you, perhaps we can work something out while he's still weak."

Not knowing what else to say, Mitsunari shook his head.

"You have to tell me," the pirate continued. "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

"It's not any of that," Mitsunari said at last. "It's because we…we're friends."

"Just because he accompanied you so much doesn't make you friends."

"You misunderstand. We _are_ friends."

Motochika stared at him. "You're joking. Mouri's not someone who wants friends. He's as cold-blooded as they come."

"For someone who is his enemy, you seem to think you know everything about him. But believe what you want. His feelings toward me are genuine."

"That bastard can put up an act, you know. He probably thinks you're too valuable to throw away. He's doing it so that he can keep using you."

"Really?" Mitsunari lifted his head in challenge. "Do you remember that island, only days ago, and how it was falling apart? My leg was injured and I couldn't keep going. I told him to save himself and Chibi. He refused and chose to stay at my side. He had everything to lose. Does that seem like he is using me?"

The pirate's eye widened. "That…That's ridiculous! Mouri would never do such a thing. He always walks away alive even if he steps on everyone else!"

"You know I don't lie."

Silence. Motochika shook his head slowly.

"And you know I have no reason to make up something like that," Mitsunari added.

"It sounds like you two are close after all. No wonder you were so angry. I just…I don't know what to say. This is almost too much for me."

"So let me ask you. Is this the Motonari you know? Is this the one you want to kill?"

"I…" Having no answer, Motochika trailed off. "But it doesn't change what happened."

"It won't. But if you kill him now, what will you accomplish?" Mitsunari's eyes narrowed. "You aren't completely innocent either. You got Shiranui involved and you might have killed her. You would have orphaned Chibi for no reason."

"Attacking Wolfie was my fault. I will take responsibility for that." Motochika sighed. "I can't answer you right now, Ishida. There's too much on my mind. But no matter what Mouri is like now, I still expect him to admit to his crimes."

"Then I will speak to him. You'll be surprised."

"I already am," Motochika said quietly. He tossed an object at Mitsunari, who caught it. It was a key. "Get those shackles off before you go. I apologize for how I treated you."

Mitsunari inclined his head. "Come to Osaka when you're ready. We will be expecting you."

#

Limping out into the courtyard, Mitsunari didn't leave just yet. He went around the side of the building and located Yoshitsugu's bead. Tucking it under an arm, he left the pirate's stronghold. His leg throbbed with pain. He hobbled a bit further down the road towards the harbour before he stopped to catch his breath.

"Mitsunari."

Yoshitsugu floated before him, and for a while the two didn't speak. Then Mitsunari straightened and held out the bead. It floated out of his hands and rejoined its companions.

"You put this out there, didn't you?" Mitsunari asked.

"I saw you being carried inside. I left it there to make sure nothing went wrong. As usual, you can take care of yourself."

"Is this some kind of apology? It will take much more than that before I trust you again."

"I'm aware that you hate dishonesty. But do you know what would have happened if things had gone the way they had?"

Mitsunari could only think of the things that _wouldn't_ have happened. "What are you getting at?"

"The whole land would be under your control. Except for Chugoku, of course. But most importantly, you would be free to continue your lord's legacy."

"Leave Hideyoshi-sama out of this." Mitsunari couldn't be sure if Yoshitsugu was trying to soften his heart. "Am I to assume that you wanted that for me?"

"I've told you countless times. Everything I do is for your sake."

"Lies do not help me."

"You would have disapproved if I told you the truth. Chousokabe would then ally himself with Tokugawa, and that would have assured our defeat."

Hesitating, Mitsunari looked into his eyes. He was right.

"Do you see now, Mitsunari?"

He understood, a little. "I can't say that I accept it."

"Well?" Yoshitsugu looked at him expectantly. "You said you were going to deal with me?"

"When I've had the time to think about it." He started down the road again.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Yoshitsugu floated up next to him. "Get on. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Mitsunari glanced at him, then at the palanquin. It didn't look like it could take his weight. But his leg was killing him and it was quite a ways back to the harbour. So he eased himself onto the side of the palanquin, his legs dangling. It tipped slightly but Yoshitsugu fixed the balance, and they glided down the road.

They were silent the rest of the way back. Mitsunari's grip tightened around his katana. He and Yoshitsugu had known each other for a long time. They were friends, or so he thought. But Yoshitsugu had always supported him, given counsel when asked, and fought beside him on the battlefield. Mitsunari couldn't have gotten so far without him.

He wished he could look into Yoshitsugu's heart, to see what he held inside. But Mitsunari would never really know. All he could do was take his word for it.


	4. Chapter 4 (End)

Mitsunari was weary by the time they got back to the castle. He delayed to get his leg examined, then went straight to the guest room. As soon as he slid open the door, Shiranui and Chibi jumped up and down around him, barking and their tails flying back and forth.

"Yes, yes, I'm happy to see you too." He held Shiranui back with a hand as she tried to jump on him and kiss him. "Don't. My leg can't take much more abuse."

She whimpered in apology and sat down next to the bed, tail thumping, and he joined her. Motonari looked up at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Mitsunari asked.

"Much better. I've been sleeping up until now. Well? What happened with Chousokabe?"

Mitsunari told him.

"I see," the strategist murmured.

"What will you do?"

"I'm not certain yet. When will he be here?"

"A few days at least."

"Good. Then I have some time to think." Motonari sighed. "He will be difficult to predict this time."

"Are you strategists always so deceptive and cunning?"

Motonari glared at him. "I thought you knew that long before you met me. Wasn't Takenaka the very example of deception and cunning?"

"Hanbei-sama was kind and gentle," Mitsunari retorted. "Or are you just jealous because he bested you?"

Motonari ignored the question. "But what brought that on?"

He heaved a sigh. "It's Yoshitsugu. I didn't let him know that I knew about his involvement in your little arrangement. I waited until Chousokabe exposed him."

Chuckling, the strategist gave him a sly smile. "You learned a thing or two from me, didn't you?"

Mitsunari shot him a look and told him about how Yoshitsugu had put the bead there, and their conversation on the way back. "I need your opinion, Motonari. I don't know what I should think of him. If I trust him, I will leave myself open again. If I don't…"

"If you don't?"

"I…" Hand clenching, the swordsman looked down at the floor. "I can't just throw away our friendship like that."

Motonari thought for a few moments before he spoke. "When I first met him, I despised him because of his attachment to you. It made him weak. I thought he was wasting his energy and intellect for your so-called sake when he could be using that to further his own power." He smiled slightly. "Once, he came to me complaining about your behaviour. I suggested that you be replaced, but he adamantly refused."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mitsunari remarked.

"He had so many opportunities to take over, to get rid of you, but he didn't. It was obvious that he had his own motives. But he failed to execute them, and I don't think he will. The fact that you're still alive is proof of this."

"Are you saying he always wanted to do away with me?" Mitsunari was becoming more and more confused. How much didn't he know about Yoshitsugu?

"No, I'm not. But if he wanted the country for himself, if he wanted his plan to succeed, you were his last obstacle. Yet something held him back. It's because he valued you."

"Was our friendship so important to him that he couldn't throw it away? Even when he had so much to gain?"

"I think you've forgotten something, Mitsunari. He is a leper and a cripple. Everyone keeps their distance from him. But you don't care about those things, and accepted him for who he was. You're the only friend he has, and probably the only friend he will ever have."

Mitsunari stared at him. He had been with Yoshitsugu for so long that he didn't even notice it anymore.

"He knows he can't find another person like you," Motonari continued. "This is why he won't lift a finger against you. It's why he won't betray you. Because if he does, he will lose you, and that's a price he never wants to pay. He must have realized this long ago."

"You're right. It's clear to me now."

Motonari lay down. "Then I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine. I need some time to think."

#

Motonari recovered quickly but refrained from moving around too much as his injuries were still healing. When Mitsunari went to visit him, he found him looking over a new set of armour and battle garments. Chibi was pushing at the helmet with a paw.

"I see they finally finished it," Mitsunari said, joining them.

Running a hand across the armour, Motonari snorted. "Yes, but I hope the workmanship holds. It's not like the ones in Aki and that's your fault."

The swordsman glared. "How is that my fault? You didn't have to get it made here. Or are you trying to manipulate me into paying the cost for you?"

"Hmph. I don't need _your_ money."

"Then shut up."

Motonari, not having a better response, shoved his shoulder. Chibi wriggled under the helmet, sticking its head inside, and barked to get their attention. Shiranui made an exasperated noise and clapped a paw over her eyes. The puppy looked so ridiculous that the other two burst out laughing.

"Stop that." Motonari swiped the helmet and Chibi whined. "You'll get fur all over the inside!"

"If you want armour, Chibi, perhaps we can make you a set," Mitsunari said, and the puppy's eyes grew huge. "The question is if you want to look like me, or if you want to wear a silly oversized lump of metal on your head all the time."

Motonari narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance. "You're becoming a nuisance."

Grinning, the swordsman got to his feet. "I'll be back later. I'm going to see Yoshitsugu."

"Do you want me there?"

"No. This is between the two of us."

"All right. Remember what I told you." Motonari paused. "For your sake, I wish you the best."

Mitsunari left and went to the open balcony. Yoshitsugu floated there, observing the sky, and the swordsman hung back a little before joining him.

"Ah, Mitsunari. What brings you here?"

"I've had time to think. I may not agree with your methods, but I won't forsake our friendship."

Yoshitsugu faced him. "Is that so?"

"I'm not overlooking what you did. But I only wish that you would be honest with me. You have my trust. Do I not have yours?"

"Of course you do. I've said before -"

"- everything you do is for my sake." Mitsunari looked into those black-rimmed eyes. "Yes, I know. But they are just words, and so easy to say."

"Very well, Mitsunari. What would you like me to do?"

He snorted. "There's nothing that either of us can do as long as I can't see through you. But it doesn't matter. You're my friend and I trust you."

Yoshitsugu was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "You keep surprising me."

"How so?"

"You would never have forgiven such a thing. I didn't expect to live long after Shikoku, and yet here I am. It's rare for you not to act on anger." Yoshitsugu met his gaze. "Has Motonari been influencing you?"

Mitsunari didn't understand how he could have deduced something that wasn't obvious. "No. No, he hasn't."

"If you say so."

"Even if he were, it wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?"

Yoshitsugu chuckled. "Not at all. But if you were to start acting like him, I would worry."

"I could never be like him." Mitsunari turned to go. "I'll leave you in peace, then."

"Wait, Mitsunari."

He looked over his shoulder.

Yoshitsugu hesitated before speaking. "I do consider you a friend. I always have."

Mitsunari didn't answer, but offered him a smile, and for Yoshitsugu that was enough.

#

Motochika contacted Mitsunari a few days later, just as promised, and would arrive in the morning. Mitsunari told the strategist, who spent the rest of the day in his room or wandering about the castle. He didn't speak much and Mitsunari decided that it was better to leave him alone. Still, he wondered what Motonari was thinking.

When Mitsunari woke in the middle of the night, Motonari stirred beside him. Sighing, the strategist rolled over, and a few moments later he rolled over and sighed again.

Mitsunari stifled a yawn. "Motonari? What's the matter?"

"Obviously I can't sleep," came the retort.

"Are you thinking about Chousokabe?"

Motonari eased himself up. "I don't know for sure what will happen. There are so many outcomes and they are all so difficult to prepare for."

Propping himself up on his elbows, the swordsman smiled teasingly. "So you hate it when you're not in complete control."

A half-hearted slap landed on his shoulder. "It's not funny."

"You can't prepare for everything. Even if you do, something unexpected might happen."

"Failure is never a part of my calculations. I take into account the unexpected."

"Really. How about that time when we fell off a cliff? Did you expect clay soldiers? Crow tengu? A wolf that can start fires and make bombs appear?"

Motonari slapped him again, harder. "You're intolerable."

"Very well. I'll go back to sleep then." Mitsunari put his head down, making a point of not facing him.

"Don't sleep yet!" The strategist yanked his sleeve.

Groaning in mock frustration, he turned his head. "You wanted me to be quiet, and if I'm not you'll just keep hitting me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Stop playing around. Now that I think of it…maybe you're right. But it doesn't make me feel any better. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Mitsunari met his gaze. "No matter what happens, I'll stand at your side."

"Thank you," Motonari said with a wistful smile.

At the other end of the room, Shiranui made a long grumbling noise. _Are you two done talking? Shut up and let me sleep._

#

They woke early that morning. Motonari donned his armour, moving stiffly, his injuries still on the mend. Mitsunari watched, concerned. Shiranui shared his feelings and made an inquiring noise.

"I'll be fine," Motonari said. "I just won't be able to fight."

"That's why I'm coming with you," Mitsunari said. "But I don't think Chousokabe will do anything like that."

"Hmph. What makes you so sure?"

"He didn't know what to think of you."

"Appearances are easy to fake." He snorted. "Well, he isn't that smart anyway."

"I suppose you two will never get along."

Motonari glared at him. "Never. You're a fool to even think that. Use that shrivelled thing you call a brain."

Biting back an indignant retort, the swordsman turned away.

Shiranui growled. _Mitsunari didn't do anything wrong. That was just mean._

"No one asked for your opinion," Motonari snapped.

Shiranui flattened her ears and showed a fang, and Mitsunari winced. The strategist was irritable today, which was rare. For now, though, Mitsunari could take a few harsh words, not wanting to worsen Motonari's mood.

They received word that Motochika's ship had docked and went to the courtyard to await him. He arrived alone, anchor resting across his shoulders, his face solemn. Motonari's eyes were fixed on the pirate, and he clutched his ringblade so tightly that it trembled. Next to him, Shiranui and Chibi sat there, interested in seeing what would happen.

Motochika stopped before them. He didn't speak.

Taking a step forward, Mitsunari positioned himself slightly in front of Motonari.

"Welcome," he said, trying to ease the tension.

Shiranui barked and thumped her tail. Motochika nodded by way of greeting before he spoke at last. "So, Mouri. Here we are again. You're hiding behind someone as usual."

"Hmph. You think me a coward?" Motonari stepped out to stand beside Mitsunari. "I'm not hiding. He protects me because he wants to."

"I asked you this many times before, and I'll ask one last time. Who was responsible for the attack on Shikoku?"

Looking at him obliquely, the strategist kept his composure. "I was."

"So you finally admit to it, then?"

"Yes. There was no reason for you to ask me again. You already knew the truth."

"I wanted to hear it from you. I just wish I never believed you when you lied to me. Was it fun getting away with it every time I asked?"

"No, it wasn't."

"No?" The pirate blinked.

"I'm sure you remember the first time you asked. Telling you would have been disadvantageous. You wouldn't have fought with us against the evil spirits and the Eastern Army. And you certainly wouldn't be here against the serpent."

Motochika snorted. "That's typical of you. You were just manipulating me for your own selfish ends."

"But I had everything to lose."

"Oh? Well, please enlighten me. What 'everything?'"

Motonari hesitated. "My…my friendship with Mitsunari. Thanks to your meddling, I almost lost it."

Disbelieving, Motochika glanced between them. "So it's true then, what he told me about you."

"Think what you want. It…it's something that I will do anything to keep."

Heat prickled Mitsunari's cheeks and he shifted.

"You have my reasons now," Motonari continued. "And you _will_ see them as selfish, no matter what they are. Are you satisfied?"

"Far from it. What about all my brothers, who died because of you?"

Motonari shrugged. "They're dead. Nothing you do, or I do, will bring them back."

"Huh! Just the response I was expecting."

"Did you want an apology? They are merely casualties of war. You don't see me asking about the soldiers you killed, do you?"

"That's a poor argument. You don't care about your soldiers, but I do about mine." Motochika's eye narrowed. "And don't you dare speak of them like they were insignificant!"

"Oh? You were going to kill an innocent wolf and orphan her child!"

"Stop this," Mitsunari said, and they both looked at him. "There's no time for more bickering. You two have to make peace with each other."

The strategist smiled. "Since when were you so level-headed?"

Mitsunari glowered at him.

Turning back to the pirate, Motonari's smile vanished. "It would be wise of us to obey him. So I'll make you an offer, Chousokabe. Tell me what I can do to keep you in the Western Army."

"I don't break my promises. I never intended to leave, not even after what happened. There's nothing I want more than to avenge my fallen brothers, but I see that isn't the way." He pointed the anchor at Motonari, causing Mitsunari's hand to shoot to his katana. "I know that you're still cold and heartless in there, somewhere. But I also know that you've changed greatly."

Motonari didn't respond, his eyes fixed intently on him.

"It takes compassion and trust to be friends with someone." Motochika rested the anchor against his shoulder. "The fact that Mitsunari, of all people, still stands by your side even after knowing the truth tells me just how strong your bond is. It's strange. I never thought you could care about someone else."

"Well, I can. Is that really so difficult for you to comprehend?"

"I wanted to destroy you. But after all this, I can't bring myself to do it anymore." Motochika glanced at Mitsunari. "Besides, I like my head where it is."

"Hmph. Are you done, then?"

"You're not forgiven. I don't know if I will ever have it in me. But if you leave Shikoku alone, I'll do the same."

Mitsunari glanced between them. It was a shaky arrangement. Sooner or later the two would start fighting again, unless Motonari no longer cared about dominating the inland sea. Well, as long as it kept their rivalry at bay until the war was over, it should be all right.

Motonari thought for a few moments before answering. "Very well. After the battles ahead, some peace would be in order."

"I'm holding you to your word." Motochika turned to Mitsunari. "I'm done here and would like to take my leave."

Mitsunari nodded. "Go. I'm glad you two reached an agreement."

"Keep an eye on him for me, will you? Later then, Ishida."

With that, Motochika turned and left. When he was out of earshot, Motonari heaved a sigh.

"Are you all right?" Mitsunari glanced at him.

"I'm just tired. But I'm glad it's over."

They went back inside and the wolves pranced after them, tails wagging.

"It went better than I expected," Mitsunari remarked.

Motonari's arm moved and their hands brushed together. "Nothing could go wrong with my favourite war machine around."

"Oi. I'm not your pet."

Their fingers touched, again. "You might as well be."

"What are you trying to do, seduce me?"

"Would I do such a thing?"

"No."

Motonari rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

Once back in the guest room, Motonari wanted to sit down for a little while. Shiranui nudged him and made a whimpering noise, worried about his injuries.

"She's right," Mitsunari said. "You've been moving around too much."

"I'm sick of sleeping all day."

"Fine, but if you hurt yourself I'm making sure you stay down."

"Hmph."

"Back there, when you tried to keep him in our army…" Mitsunari looked at him. "You were really doing it for me, weren't you?"

"How perceptive of you. You've learned quite a few things." Motonari smiled teasingly. "Yes, I was."

"Then I...I want to thank you," he stammered.

Motonari thought for a few moments. "You can thank me later when I'm feeling better."

At first Mitsunari wondered why he would have to be feeling better, and when he realized what the strategist really meant he chose to ignore the comment, though his cheeks burned. Motonari was always toying with him like this.

"Mitsunari." Motonari's voice grew softer. "All this time you stuck by me. You had every reason to doubt me but you didn't. You even persuaded Chousokabe to let me go. I'm very grateful."

"I-It's nothing." He fumbled for words. "For you, I'd…nothing is too much trouble."

Motonari smiled.

_(to be concluded in Volume 4)_


End file.
